glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
All About Him
All About Him is a song originally performed by Auburn. It will be performed by Kendall Rhodes in the fifth episode of LoveWithoutTragedy´s fanfiction, Glee: Make it or Break it. It will be featured in Blackout. Lyrics It's Auburn And J.R. 'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him And he's all about me, me, me, me, me And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang About nobody-e-e-e 'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him And he's all about me, me, me, me, me And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang About nobody-e-e-e Well, had him shooting for me like a ball team Every guy was a knock out, Don King But none of 'em had smarts, that's my thing It's not enough to have balls, Spalding, ha One day by Starbucks I bumped into a guy rocking black Chucks He said "Excuse me, beautiful, " I said, "Aww, shucks" And then he asked, "Well, ay, wanna grab lunch? " Never ever met a guy so fly Got me hooked like apple pie, I Think I'm falling and I don't know why But I won't fight these butterflies 'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him And he's all about me, me, me, me, me And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang About nobody-e-e-e 'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him And he's all about me, me, me, me, me And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang About nobody-e-e-e And I swear what we have is just super cool The way he's always in my head like a Bluetooth I got a text from him, he said come through Told me that he wants to kick it, Kung Fu Don't do nothing much at all Just we and his boys watching football He asked for a kiss (Muah) So I gave him two He said, "Well, thank you, baby, " I said, "You're welcome, boo" Never ever met a guy so fly Got me hooked like apple pie, I Think I'm falling and I don't know why But I won't fight these butterflies 'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him And he's all about me, me, me, me, me And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang About nobody-e-e-e 'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him And he's all about me, me, me, me, me And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang About nobody-e-e-e And I don't need no fancy cars And I don't need no diamond rings My baby is all I need and more 'Cause I don't need those extra things It's not about you (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's not about you) It's not about them (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's not about them) It's all about me (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's all about me) And it's all about him (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's all about him) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Said it's all about him, yeah 'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him And he's all about me, me, me, me, me And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang About nobody-e-e-e 'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him And he's all about me, me, me, me, me And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang About nobody-e-e-e (Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'Cause I'm all about him (Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'Cause I'm all about him (Oh-oh-oh-oh) I'm all about him (Oh-oh-oh-oh) And we don't give a dang, dang, dang (Oh-oh-oh-oh) It's all about you (Oh-oh-oh-oh) It's all about you, boy (Oh-oh-oh-oh) It's all about you (Oh-oh-oh-oh) Trivia Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung by Kendall Rhodes